Wireless persistent always ON applications are typically required when a mobile device or user equipment (UE) must be reachable from some host at all time. Wireless applications may require rapid response from a UE, so the UE is persistently registered and authenticated on the home wireless network. For example, mobile-terminated connections may be initiated at random times.
In a persistent always ON application, the home wireless network attempts to re-establish a wireless link immediately between the UE and an access node whenever that link is interrupted. Many factors can interrupt the link between the UE and the access node, such as a signal fade due to propagation condition or a weak signal level due to marginal conditions, etc. Although the link is interrupted, an alternative wireless network using an alternative wireless access technology may be available. Typically, however, the UE is unable to connect to the alternative wireless network because the UE with its persistent always ON application will continue to attempt to reconnect its link with its home wireless network. The UE is thus unable to utilize the availability of the alternative wireless network.